The final battel
by The Inner Angel
Summary: the final battle a saku&sasu fanfic. This time i had time to truly fix everything. I'm very proud of myself for this one. and i think your going to love it too! please please please! message me with any questions or comments.


The Final Battle

"Sasuke! Where are you!?" Sakura asked while looking around, "Oh, Naruto! When did you get here? Have you seen Sasuke?"

Sasuke was leaning on a tree thinking about his training.

"Sasuke! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" she asked.

"Hey, Sakura! Over here, let's train together!" Naruto called. _She's so good._

"Move it Naruto!" she yelled while pushing him away. Then turned to Sasuke and said, "Hey Sasuke! You want to train together?"

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Naruto asked. _She really digs me._

"I've been right here and by the way, Sakura, do you know where Naruto is? He hasn't been bugging me lately," Sasuke said in a solem voice and then in an annoyed voice as he stood up and walked over.

"Sorry Sasuke Dear, I don't know why he hasn't been bugging you," she replied.

"Hey Sasuke! What are you doing acting so cool?" Naruto asked.

"Oh there you are," Sasuke said as he reached Sakura, "Sure, we can train together. But at what? Sparing hand to hand or a dule?" he asked with a slight bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Naruto! You shouldn't bother Sasuke like that!" she yelled while pushing Naruto away from Sasuke.

_She doesn't know my love._ Naruto thought.

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he shrugged cooly and waited for Sakura to get over being mad at Naruto.

"Why are you always looking cool?" Naruto asked.

"Uh...we could spar I guess..." She replied in a shy voice.

"Shut it Naruto," he said looking, then turned to Sakura and said, "Okay, let's go."

_I'll show him who's boss someday._ Naruto thought.

Sasuke started to walk ahead of Sakura to the training dojo. Kakashi, who was reading his book, sat waiting in the dojo. He knew they were coming.

"Wait up!" she shouted while running to catch up. Sasuke then stopped at the door and waited for her.

_I know! I'll sneak in and kidnap Sasuke, change into him, make Sakura hate him, and make her love me!_ Naruto thought while spying on them.

"I finaly caught up! Sorry it took me so long," she said while breathing hard.

"No problem, but just so you know Kakashi is in there so we might have to fight him," he said quietly.

"Why would we have to fight Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked in confusion.

Naruto who was listening to the whole thing said, "Cool! That would be sweet!" _Uh oh, I've blown my cover!_

"Naruto!!!!! Have you been watching us this whole time!?" She screamed with flames in her eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no,no. I was just walking around the village," he lied.

"Fat chance! I bet you were going to do something bad to Sasuke!" she shouted.

"No, no, no, no, Sakura, I just wanted to spar with him," he lied again.

"I bet you were gonna' take him out and transform into him so I would believe it was actualy him!" Sakura yelled before slapping Naruto in the face.

"Uh...why would I do something like that?" _Oh man, how'd she guess that!?_ "I have to be somewhere...see ya!" he called out before darting off.

"Naruto! Get back here!" she screamed as she was about to take off after him.

"So what now?" Sasuke asked Kakashi, then turned around and said, "Just leave him alone, Sakura."

"Okay Sasuke! Anything for you!" Sakura replied happily.

He then turned back to Kakashi to hear the rest of what he had to say.

"What did he tell you?" she asked out of curiosity.

"He said we have to protect a farm tomorrow," Sasuke replied in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Oh, okay," she replied quietly.

"So Sakura, ready to fight?" he asked as he took his stance and waited to block any attack thrown at him.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she replied. Sasuke then gave the signal to start.

"Let's get started then!" she called in a determined voice.

He rushed towards Sakura with great speed and made a hit on her neck, he then started to punch Sakura but she evaded his attacks. She then tried to knock him off guard. He dodged her and made a distance between the two of them. He smiled slightly and then rushed her again, this time aiming for the lower torso. She jumped into the air, evading the attack, and then tried to drop kick Sasuke. But he defended and then backed up a bit waiting for her next attack. She paused a moment and then came charging at Sasuke with great speed trying to knock him down. He jumped, grabbed her wrist, and threw her into the ground. Then he let go and waited.

"Ow! You'll regret that!" she warned him. She then jumped into the air, tackled him down, and punched him in the stomach.

"Okay, ouch," he said while forcing her off of him and then with both hands he thrust her across the room. He started to rush towards her aiming for her neck again. Her back hit the wall and then she collapsed on the floor. Just in time she snapped back up, dodged his attack, and then made a counterattack aiming for his head.

They then saw Kakashi leading an old man towards the dojo. He could see that Naruto was no where to be found and that Sakura and Sasuke were still fighting.

"Sakura, Sasuke! Come here!" Kakashi called.

"Just a sec' Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura called back. She then flipped Sasuke over her shoulders and threw him against the wall.

"Coming!" she shouted while running towards Kakashi. Sasuke then started to walk towards Kakashi, Sakura, and the old man.

"Good kick by the way, Sakura," Sasuke commented while whiping a bit of blood from his lip. He then turned to Kakashi.

"Thank you! That means a lot to me if it's coming from you!" she beamed in her cheerful voice. Sasuke then slightly smiled and then became serious again.

"So what is it Kakashi?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Remember when I told you, you'd have to guard someone's farm? Well this is the man that owns the farm that you'll be guarding. All you have to do is guard his farm for a few days. You start tomorrow and while you're there he'll provide your food and beds," Kakashi replied then headed back home.

Sasuke started to walk off into the woods, he then waved good bye to Sakura while walking to the lake near the dojo.

Sakura sighed and then said, "I guess I should go home now...maybe not." She then quietly followed Sasuke and hid in a tree to watch him.

He sat down near the water and then took his kunai out. He threw it straight up, caught it with his other hand, and continues this. His mind was not in that place but it was back where his village used to be back with his memories.

_Ooh! He's so cute when he's in deep thought!_ Sakura thought.

He then took a deep breath and slowly drifted away. He fell into the water head first but did not wake up. It was powder on his kunai, it was a trap, someone had put powder on his kunai, and when he took it out and inhaled the air around him it made him fall unconscious.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed while jumping from the tree into the water. She dove straight down, got Sasuke, and took him back up to land.

She then asked, "Are you alright!?" He did not move; the powder was still in effect.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked, "Don't die on me now! Don't leave me! I beg of you! Live for my sake! Live for me!"

He was breathing but did not respond.

"You have to live! Please don't die!" she shrieked again.

_Oh my god! What should I do!? I don't have any clue at all!_

"Someone help us! I don't want him to die...I don't want to be alone again! Someone save my beloved!"

Sakura then sighed, "Here goes nothing..." she took a deep breath and did mouth-to-mouth.

His eyes slowly opened as he choked up water, "What the hell is going on here?" he asked in a startled way.

"Sasuke! You're alive!" she cried as she held him close, "I thought you left me here to die," she whispered in his ear.

"What?" he asked softly, "Never, we're a team and you're my best friend," he replied in a bit louder voice.

"Thank you...but you just rest here for now," she whispered while lying him back down.

_Aw, crap! I can't help it! I have to tell him what I did!_

"I'm so sorry! I did mouth-to-mouth! I'm sorry!" she screamed into the air. Her face then turned a dark shade of red. Sasuke's face also turned red, he tried to calm her down but it didn't work.

"Sakura, it's okay. You did what you had to, I would have done the same for you," he said in a calm voice with his hand on her shoulder.

"Uhhh...uhh...thank you..." she said in a timid voice.

He turned and headed for the village but he could not walk at his usual pace. His mind was still back at the lake too. He turned and told Sakura good bye and continued on. She waved good bye and stayed behind at the lake.

Then he turned and asked, "Do you want to come over to my place and talk or something?"

"Sure, but don't we have to start that mission soon?" she asked.

"Kakashi said we start tomorrow, remember?" Sasuke replied then turned and started walking once more.

"Oh yeah...wait up!" she called while running to his side.

When they reached his house something wasn't right. He paused and looked around, "Get down!" he commanded while forcing her head down as a shuriken came straight over their heads.

"What was that!?" she asked in a surprised voice.

"A shuriken, someone wants us dead. Run! Go in the house and don't come out no matter what happens! Go!" Sasuke shouted while handing her the keys. She took the keys and opened up the door.

"Don't you dare die on me!" she called while running inside.

He took the shuriken that was thrown, spread it out, and he looked for the one who threw it.

_I hope he can make it. I'm putting all my faith and hope in you, Sasuke._

He threw it out as his Sharingan was activated. He hit someone but didn't know who. Someone had threw another one at Sasuke and in order to dodge it he ran out of sight of Sakura. She then heard a loud cracking sound, then mettle banging against mettle, and then silence...

_Where did he go!? I can't see him anymore...he told me not to go outside no matter what...but I want to..._

She then heard something bang hard against the side of his house.

"What was that!? Did Sasuke...No! He couldn't have! He couldn't!" Sakura cried.

_I have to do what my heart tells me...I have to go outside...I have to know if he's safe...I have to..._

She then heard another loud bang against the house.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked as she rushed out of the house. She then saw Sasuke against the house and heard him say, "Damn, this isn't good,"

The one who Sasuke was fighting turned out to be Itachi. Even though they were brother they hated one another. Itachi was standing over Sasuke as Sasuke went down on hi knees which were both severely cut. Then Sasuke heard Sakura scream, "Sasuke! I don't care what you said, I just won't abandon you! I won't! So stop trying to be the hero! Sometimes you need someone to help you!"

"What are you doing!? Run!" Sasuke shouted, trying to protect her.

"I already said it and I'll say it again! I won't abandon you!" she screamed while running in front of Sasuke to defend him from Itachi's attack. He knocked her down beside Sasuke and laughed, "Well brother, is she the one you fight to protect?" Sasuke cut both of Itachi's legs forcing to go on his knees, "Don't hurt her or I will kill you!" Sasuke shouted in anger. "Sakura, get out of here or he will kill you. I won't have your blood on my hands too. He has no emotioms or any sympathy what so ever! He's the one that killed my village!" he yelled while forcing himself up. Itachi forced himself up too. Both were bleeding badly from the deep cuts they had made by each other.

Sakura stood up and pulled out a kunai and waited for the right moment to strike. "I already said it! I won't abandon you! I...I...I love you!" Sakura screamed into the air, "Sasuke, I'll be by your side no matter what...even if it costs me my life!"

That caught Sasuke off guard as her voice echoed through his mind. He was then hit in the back with a kunai and fell onto the ground by Itachi's feet. Itochi then stood ready to attack Sakura. but then Itachi fell down too because Sasuke stabbed his foot with a kunai as a last resort. It seemed to Sakura that the streets and world grew black and would never be the same again. It started to rain as Itachi stood back up preparing for his final attack. "How dare you! Die you bastard!" Sakura screamed while charging at Itachi with her kunai. But before Sakura could make her attack Itachi threw his last kunai at her leg, stopping her attack.

"I won't back down! I won't!!" Sakura screamed and then started chraging back again, "No matter how many times you strike me down I won't give up! This is because I'm fighting for the one I love! And when you're fighting for the one you love you know you can't hold anything back!! I won't pleed for help! I won't cave in! I won't back down! I won't!!" Sakura screamed.

If she did not act fast enough Sasuke would die because he would have lost to much blood.

_Sasuke...I won't let you down...I won't!_

Itachi blocked her attack and threw her against the side of the house. She struggled to get back up, but she did, and then took her fighting stance. "Sasuke! You've protected me so now I have to protect you!" she screamed and then stabbed Itachi with the kunai, "Die!!" she then kicked him in the face, punched him in the stomach, threw him over her shoulders, and then he hit the side of the house. Itachi was now dead but Sasuke was soon to follow. She had to help him somehow. She had too.

"Sasuke!" she cried as she ran besides him.

"Sakura..." he said in a faint voice.

"Sasuke, don't talk, it will only take your energy. I don't want to loose you, I already came close to loosing you, I don't want you to die, I want you to live, and if you don't want to live, live for my sake, and live for me and only me," she whispered to him as she held him close, "Just hold on, hold on," she whispered as she ripped off a part off her kimono and used it to cover Sasuke's wounds so he wouldn't loose anymore blood.

"I'll be alright, I'll live for you, I love you..." Sasuke said in a reassuring voice.

"Thank you for everything..." Sakura whispered.

"I should be the one thanking you, Sakura."

"Just rest here and you'll be alright, you're safe with me, Sasuke."

"Thank you..." Sasuke said before passing out.

_At least I know he'll live. At least I know he'll live for me. At least I know he loves me._

Fin


End file.
